1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailboxes. In particular, the present invention relates to lighted mailboxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for lighting signs have been around for many years. Many of these devices are powered by rechargeable batteries that are recharged by solar energy systems. These devices can generally be categorized into two classes: backlit devices, and direct illumination devices. In backlit devices, the light fixture is typically enclosed in a housing, and the light shines through transparent or translucent panels to illuminate words or numbers printed on the panels. In direct illumination devices, the light fixture is carried by a housing that is positioned to shine light directly onto the words or numbers to be illuminated.
These solar powered backlit devices are typically limited in the size of the housing that can be used, due to the low power output of the rechargeable batteries, and due to the application in which they are used, i.e., usually to illuminate address numbers. Because these backlit devices usually form a self-contained housing, the solar panel is connected directly to the housing. This is a significant problem, because when the device is attached to the wall of a home to illuminate the address numbers, the amount of sunlight is frequently not optimum.
The direct illumination devices typically include bulky light fixture housings that are mounted above the signs to be illuminated. In some of the devices, the solar panels are mounted directly on top of the light fixture housing, and in other devices, the solar panels are remotely located. These light fixture housings can be quite unsightly, particularly when the solar panels are also connected to the housing.
The use of solar powered lighting systems to illuminate mailboxes has been limited to backlighting address numbers located in front of and directly connected to the mailbox, and to illuminating the inside of the mailbox. These devices do not illuminate the surrounding area below the mailbox, and are not capable of direct illumination of an address plate or other sign located below the mailbox.
Therefore, shortcomings remain in the area of solar powered mailboxes.
There is a need for a mailbox having a direct illumination lighting system and a rechargeable power source in which the rechargeable batteries are recharged by a solar energy system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mailbox having a direct illumination lighting system and a rechargeable power source in which the rechargeable batteries are recharged by a solar energy system.
This object is achieved by providing a mailbox having a direct illumination lighting system in which light is directed downward so as to shine on an address plate or other sign. The lighting system is powered by rechargeable batteries that are recharged by a solar energy system. The solar energy system collects solar energy and converts it into electrical energy.